1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a method of driving the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Display apparatuses such as an organic light emitting device (OLED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and a liquid crystal display (LCD) have been developed as substitutes for a cathode ray tube (CRT), which may be heavier and less energy efficient. A PDP is a device that displays characters or images using plasma generated by a gas-discharge, and an OLED is a device that displays characters or images using electroluminescence of a specific organic material or high molecular weight polymeric compounds.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a liquid crystal panel having a first substrate, a second substrate, and a dielectrically anisotropic liquid crystal layer disposed between the first substrate and the second substrate. The first substrate has a plurality of pixel electrodes disposed thereon and either the first substrate or the second substrate has a common electrode disposed thereon.
In one method of driving an LCD, which may reduce response time of liquid crystals, an image signal of a previous frame is compared with an image signal of a current frame to generate a corrected image signal of the current frame. In another driving method, which may improve motion blur characteristics of moving images, an image signal of a current frame is compared with an image signal of a previous frame to generate an interpolated image signal inserted between the image signals of the two frames, thereby increasing a frame driving frequency.
The above driving methods require use of a frame memory that stores an image signal of a previous frame. In addition, data compression technology is needed to minimize the size of an image signal that is stored in the frame memory.
However, if an input image signal of a previous frame includes a noise component, which erroneously causes an image signal of a current frame to be recognized as a moving-image signal, a corrected image signal or an interpolated image signal may unnecessarily be generated. Further, the noise component may be amplified in the process of compressing and then reconstructing an image signal, thereby degrading display quality of an LCD.
Thus, there is a need for an LCD and a method of driving an LCD that can reduce the likelihood that a pixel image signal is erroneously recognized as a moving-image signal due to a noise component.